


Steve's Weakness

by Kam_Danvers



Series: The Weakness Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killer Steve Roger, M/M, Marvel Universe, OC, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, mentions of Bucky Barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam_Danvers/pseuds/Kam_Danvers
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Weakness Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898044
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows Captain America the war hero, the symbol of justice, the icon. But Steve has a secret a terrible secret that he's pushed to the deepest darkness conner of his mind to try to forget. In the ice he dreamed, dreams he wish would never end but with dreams come nightmares ones so horrific and surreal that he couldn't escape. Let's go back to when those nightmares were a sick twisted reality.

Brooklyn 1930's

A young boney Steve was laying in bed as his mother went to get him more medicine. Bucky was watching him in case something happened. 

"How are you feeling doll" Bucky asked as he walked in the room and placed his hand on Steve's forehead.

"I'm okay" he said lowly not opening his eyes. Bucky sighed wishing he could do something to help his secret lover. He softly kissed the males forehead.

"BOYS I'm home" Steve's mom said as she walked to the kitchen to fix Steve some soup but what they didn't know was the man with her. Bucky came down stairs noticed the man in the living room.

"Hello sir" Bucky said respectfully as he held out his hand for the man to shake. The man stood up and shook his hand.

"Hello my name is Küzoric Gezchofie" the man said with a deep German accent and a small smile and a firm handshake. As Sarah came out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup she told the two to follow her. As they reached Steve's room he turned his head towards them.

"Boys this is someone I want you to meet" she said excitedly and with hope. As the handed the bowl to Steve after he sat up and leaned against the head board.

"I'm Küzoric Gezchofie I'm a doctor and scientist yes I am German but I came to America along time ago I don't mean anyone harm" he said with a small kind smile.

"This is Steve and his friend Bucky he's a good kid and basically lives here" she said as she pointed at Bucky with a smile.

"Then you must be little Steven it is nice to meet both of you" the doctor as he shook Steve's hand.

"Yeh I I'm Steve" he said after letting the man's hand go.

"As I said Mr. Gezchofie is a doctor and he thinks he can really help you Steve" she said with a smile. Steve look at him happy and shocked.

"Really" He asked not believing it.

"Yes I really think I can Steven" he said with a smile.

"So when do we start sir" Steve asked eagerly. Gezchofie chuckled.

"Once you have recovered from your current illness we will begin in my lab" the scientist stated.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of days Steve was better and has been going to see Gezchofie every other day for test. And Steve started to get creeped out by the man. The way he hands lingered as he touched Steve and how intense he gaze was on Steve and what made it so weird to Steve that the only other person to do this to him was Bucky. And Bucky did it because they were dating. So he hoped things wouldn't get awkward between them because Gezchofie seemed like a nice man. 

"Bucky I'll be fine" Steve assured as it was time to visit the the scientist.

"I don't trust him Stevie he trying to get very familiar" Bucky said frustrated. He loved Steve but he hated how Steve would try focus only on the good in people and their actions.

"He won't do anything he's tryna help me Buck" Steve said with a small smile as he looked up at Bucky who sighed.

"But have you ever stopped and asked yourself why he's trying to help you what is he gaining from doing this for free" Bucky asked.

"If he helps me and it works well he could be rich" Steve replied. Bucky pinched his nose and sighed again.

"If he does anything to you doll you gotta tell" Bucky said as grabbed Steve's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. Steve nodded. 

(Time skip)

"Good morning little Steven" Gezchofie said as he looked up from his work to the scrawny man.

"Good morning doc" he said with a smile. As the day went on they did the usual blood work, allergy test, and etc. The laboratory seemed a little weird to Steve today it usually was busy with scientists doing work but when he first came into the building he heard no one and he didn't see anyone working. Looking up the doctor had that look in his eyes again but Steve just shook it off. After they were almost finished the Gezchofie asked Steve to stand up.

"Good now face that way little Steven" he said as he pointed. After turning that way he felt Gezchofie's presences behind him.

"Arms up please" the doctor asked. Slowly Steve raised his arms. Suddenly he was on the ground and a weight was behind him. As he turned around he realized that weight was Gezchofie.

"What are you doing get off of me" Steve asked and then demanded. Gezchofie started to bit his neck.

"How do you expect to resist you those beautiful eyes and that smile I've wanted this since I've laid eyes on you little Steven" Gezchofie said darkly as he undid Steve's suspenders. Steve tried thrashing around but Gezchofie's weight was entirely too much for him.

"Please please Gezchofie you don't want to do this think of the consequences you'll go to jail they may even kill you" Steve pleaded as he felt his pants slide down.

"HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME" Steve yelled and Gezchofie just laughed. As he moved his mouth close to Steve's ear.

"You don't think I would make sure we would be alone even the janitor is gone little Steven no one will disturb us" he said as he started to fumble with his belt. The tears that built up in Steve's eyes started to flow down his face freely.

"Gezchofie please I'm begging you please don't do this I'm a virgin please just let me go I won't tell anyone I swear" he said. His plea fell onto deaf ears as he felt his underwear slide down and something that was leaking rubbed against his behind.

(The skip of time) 

Reaching his third release Gezchofie groaned as he bit Steve's shoulder. Exiting him with a content sigh he stood and admired his work.

"I must say that was very pleasurable little Steven" he said with a smile as he pulled his underwear and pants back up. If it wasn't for him breathing you think Steve was dead. He laid there immobilized in shock in pain. He hated that nickname even more now because that what he called him throughout the whole ordeal. He hated himself for not being strong enough. He hated his body for letting the man using it so easily. He felt something start to pool around his balls.

"Do you not want my children to stay in little Steven" Gezchofie joked as he walked around the lab getting his things. Steve still laid there on the floor unmoving with a facial expression of shock and horror.

"I must leave to eat and rest but you leave when ever you want to okay little Steven" he said with a laugh as he walked out. Steve doesn't know how long he laid there, but once he finally got up he released a scream as tears streamed down his face. Struggling very hard he tried to situate himself.

After a very painful walk he arrived home. He headed straight for the bathroom feeling filthy and disgusted with himself. He ran his bath water as his mother came into the bathroom with a knock.

"Steve I didn't hear you come in" she said with a smile which immediately left as he turned to face her.

"What's wrong" she asked and he broke down into sobs as he explained everything. Once he finished she looked at him in shock and guilt. He asked to be alone so he could bathe. He scrubbed until his skin was tender and red and he cried again. He didn't know how he would tell Bucky. The thought made him cry harder no one would want damaged goods. Then in this time why would someone even risk their life for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the water grew cold Steve got out. After drying himself he painfully limped to his bed and went to sleep.

"Little Steven" a voice whispered to him.

"No leave me alone" Steve whimpered out.

"Little Steven" Gezchofie called out from every angle. He shut his eyes causing his face to scrunch up and he covered his ears.

"please" Steve pleaded.

"What do you want little Steven" Gezchofie asked lightly placing two fingers under his chin and lifting force him to look him.

"For you to leave me alone" he said avoiding his gaze. Gezchofie chuckled.

"I do not hate to in form you that it's impossible for me to leave you alone" Gezchofie said as he looked into Steve's eyes.

"When two people share a bond, good or bad, it connects them and little Steven we are connected whether you like it or not" he said as he petted Steve's head as tears flowed freely from the blonde's eyes.

"No" Steve whimpered.

"Yes" Gezchofie whispered back.

"stevie" a voice called out. 

"STEVIE it's not real wake up" Bucky said as he shook him and Steve jumped up then flinched at the pain that ran through his body.

"God Steve what were you dreaming about you sweating, shaking, and crying and you keep saying no" he asked as he placed his hand on Steve's forehead causing the blonde to flinch again.

"N-nothing Buck" he whispered out.

"Steve you're stuttering just tell me and I'll help you through it" he said as he turned Steve to look at him.

"P-promise you w-won't get mad" Steve asked as tears continued to run down his face. And that made Bucky give a confused facial expression but he nodded anyway. Steve sighed as he began to talk.

"So-

An hour later Bucky was still holding Steve as he cried into his chest. After Steve calmed down Bucky stood up and started putting on clothes.

"Wh-where you g-goin'" Steve asked.

"I'm going to kill him" he said with vigor and Steve jumped up with a pained expression.

"Wait no Bucky yo-" Steve begged.

"Save it I let you talk me out of a lot of things but this I will not" Bucky said as he cut him off.

"Bu-" Steve started.

"Steven this is not up for discussion" Bucky said as he walked around him and grabbed his jacket. Steve hurriedly put on some clothes and chased after Bucky trying to calm him down.

"Buck you can't kill him" Steve said as he finally caught up to him.

"Watch me" he replied as they made it to the building. He then turned to Steve.

"Which way is it Steve" Bucky asked.

"Bucky lets just drop it" Steve begged.

"If you go to the police" Bucky said seriously.

"Buck" Steve said beggingly.

"Steven" Bucky warned.

"It-it's.... that way" Steve said with a sigh he said as he pointed. Once they made it to the door that said Gezchofie Bucky cracked his knuckles(a/n: hand farting 😂😂 if you don't get it look up the process of cracking/popping knuckles etc lol) and punched them door open.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Bucky roared as he ran forward and punched Gezchofie who turned in shock at the door slamming open. Bucky ruthlessly punched Gezchofie in the face as Steve yelled at him to stop. Some other scientist came and tried to break it up but one death glare from Bucky and they came to a halt.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT BUCK I'LL GO TO THE POLICE JUST STOP OR YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM" Steve yelled as he tried to grab Bucky. Bucky looked up at him.

"I mean it Steve" Bucky said.

"I promise just please stop" Steve begged. Bucky punched him one more time then got up just as security walked in.

"What's going on here" one asked.

"Your scientist is a fucking predator that's what's going on here" Bucky said as he wiped his hands.

"What" they asked.

"He-h-he.... raped me" Steve said and everyone in the room turned to look at him in shock. 

After being taking to the police station Steve tearfully retold the story again. He also had to be taken to the hospital and they performed a kit on him. The case was taken to trial where again Steve had to retell the traumatic events he went through but this time while the German scientist staring at him with a devilish smile. Gezchofie was indeed found guilty and sentenced to life in prison. Steve still had his nightmares but Sarah and Bucky helped him through them, once Sarah died it was only he and Bucky but Bucky never gave up on him. The news of Gezchofie dying in prison calmed Steve ever so slightly the thought that no one would go through what he went through brought him peace even if it was in the slightest way, his nightmares were still happening just not as frequent. And slowly life continued for Steve. The war started, Bucky left, Steve was picked for the Super Soldier Program, he became friends with Peggy Carter, became the great Captain America, fought along side his comrades, and then he gave his life for his country. 

As the Valkyrie hit the ice the force caused Steve to hit his head and go unconscious. Moments later he awoke shivering the first thing he noticed was the icy water was up to his neck. As he looked around the frigid water had consumed most of aircraft. He desperately tried to move but the low temperature water had cause him to loose all filling over his body if he was moving he couldn't tell. He closed his eyes and said prayer accepting his face at peace with this end because he knew it was out of selflessness. His face and neck stopped shivering as the water slowly climbed up his neck. Suddenly he was drowsy and entirely too cold. Reminded of the times Bucky would hold him until he warmed up.

"S-ssss s'c-c-old Bu-" Steve paused as he remembered that he's alone, he's not small anymore he has the serum, but sadly and more importantly Bucky is dead he fell, he let him fall the man that helped him loved him and cared for him for all these years fell to his death and it was his fault. A tear slid down his cheek and into the cold water.

I deserve this

Steve thought to himself.

"Sssso -owwy B-buck" Steve whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Moment later a fierce wind blew through causing the Valkyrie to be fully submerged into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

2013

It's a whole new time. Steve almost feels like he woke up on a different planet. After they defrosted him he joined S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers Initiative, They defeated Loki, but then S.H.I.E.L.D fell and now everyone has moved back into Avengers Tower and it has became base of operations. 

Currently the team was handling another lead on Loki's Scepter at 'secret' Hydra base. Steve caught his shield and protected himself as a Hydra agent shot at him. As the agent went to reload he threw his shield knocking the man out. He continued deeper in the bottom level of the base. As fog started to cloud his vision he put a finger to his ear.

"The scepter may be here it's getting to weird down here for them to not be hiding something" he cautioned as he evaluated his surroundings.

"Roger that Cap I'm gonna get the files" Tony replied.

"Let us know if you need back up down there Cap" Natasha advised.

"Okay remember everyone stay sharp" he urged.

Then paused as he heard footsteps. A figure started to loom through the fog walking slowly. Steve thought of an approach he would use the fog to his advantage. But he mind went blank when he heard those two words.

"Little Steven" the familiar voice whispered.

Slowly Gezchofie stepped out of the fog with a smirk on his face. Steve went to call for back up but Gezchofie was in front of him with in the blink of an eye. And grabbed Steve's wrist.

"None of that Little Steven" Gezchofie teased.

He pulled Steve's arm down and reached under his chin to undo the strap to Steve's helmet then he took it off and tossed it carelessly on the ground. He smiled as he held Steve's face and rubbed his thumb across his cheek.

"Ahh look at you they've changed you for me but your still my soft Little Steven" he bragged as he looked down at Steve.

"Yo-yu-you're 'posed to be d-ead" Steve stammered out.

And he realized that he had to look up at him. Gezchofie was taller but he appeared unaged, he had more muscle to him. As he put the pieces together he face contorted from shock to fear. Gezchofie chuckled as he understood that Steve figured it out.

"Yes we made a copy of your special serum but I don't think it was as good as yours but rest assured I can still break you like a twig if I wanted to" he said.

"CAP" Clint yelled .

"Soon Little Steven soon" Gezchofie whispered as he grabbed Steve by neck and kissed his forehead. Then disappeared into the fog.

"Cap" Clint called out as his voice got closer.

Steve stood there still unmoving in complete shock.

"Gezchofie" He whispered to himself but Clint caught it but said nothing.

"Cap you okay" Clint asked standing in front of Steve making him flinch and look around worriedly.

Steve twitched but nodded then silently picked up his shield and helmet and started to walk back to upper ground. As they made it out of the base Natasha noticed how disturbed look but a quick nod from Clint told her not ask. 

Once they made it on The Quinjet everyone could feel the tension and anxiety radiating from Steve. Thor tried to cheer Steve up with a joke and a pat on the shoulder but all he a jumpy reaction and a force chuckle. As soon as the Quinjet landed Steve all but bolted to the elevator and to his room.

"Soo what's wrong with Captain Spangles" Tony questioned as they all stood there shocked by his actions.

"Clint" Natasha encouraged and all eyes were on him as they walked out the Quinjet.

"When I made it to where he was his shield was on the ground and his helmet was off but he looked more terrified than anything I don't know what he saw but it shook him and he whispered this name Gochie, gezoki, Gezchofie maybe I don't know he was talking low" Clint explained.

"Hey Jarvis can you do a search on those names that would connect to Steve and let me know if you come up with anything" Tony asked as they all followed him to his lab.

"Sir I have a match on the name Gezchofie" Jarvis announced after minute.

"Well let us here it" Tony encouraged.

"Küzoric Gezchofie was a German scientist during 1920 until his arrest in 1930 while in Germany he worked on medicine and military technology but allegations that he was sexually harassing subjects arose and he fled to America" Jarvis explained.

"Oh my god" Natasha said as she ran for the elevator.

"What" Clint asked as they all watched her.

"Why was he arrested" Bruce asked quietly as he was starting to put together what Natasha had already figured out.

"In 1930 Gezchofie was found by security severely beaten by a James Barnes under allegations that he sexually assaulted Captain Rogers, Rogers appeared in court and recounted the event and Gezchofie was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison he is assumed dead but decrypted S.H.I.E.L.D files show that his body was never properly identified coincidentally the files from that base indicate he was assisted by Hydra in his escape and they tried to create some type of copy of the serum Rogers has on himself and another subject but these file prove that Küzoric Gezchofie is alive and is what most likely set Rogers into his current state" Jarvis finished and they all stood in shock as realization set in. 

"Come on Steve you have enhanced hearing I know you hear me knocking" Natasha sighed as she continued to knock.

Suddenly the locked clicked and the opened just ajar. She looked through the crack to see Steve's eyes swollen and red and his cheek blushed.

"What Natasha" he croaked out.

"I just wanted to check on you I went by the gym and you weren't there" She hinted.

"I'm fine" he whispered.

"So if I say that name you won't freeze up or flinch" she challenged and he froze and closed his eyes as his breathing picked up.

"He's supposed to be dead why couldn't he just die" Steve choked his shoulder shook violently as a sobs rocked through him.

Natasha pushed the door opened and hugged him. Steve fell into the hug as she rubbed his back affectionately. He sobbed loudly for 10 minutes then tried to calm himself. He slowly stood up as he whipped his eye profusely.

"S-s mmhmm sorry" Steve whispered.

"No it's fine to get your feelings out" she encouraged.

"I'm a little tired I think I'm gonna hit they hay" Steve said with a fake yawn.

Natasha knew it was a lie but she said nothing just like she said nothing about the state of his room it looked like a tornado came through. She gave him a smile and a nod and left. After the door closed and he was sure she was far he sighed and walked to his bedroom. As he sat on his bed he swaddled himself in his blankets and grabbed the picture frame.

"Ma th-that scientist is back a-and I don't know what to do" he whimpered as he held the picture to his chest and cried. 

"How's he holding up" Tony asked as Natasha walked back to the lab.

"He's really down" she said with a sigh. 

Steve sat up as he started to hear a high pitched noise. 

"Sir we ha-" Jarvis warned but the power going off cut him off.

"What the fuck" Clint yelled.

"How's the power out if the building is powered by your Arc Reactor" Natasha questioned. 

As Steve stood up from his bed he covered his ears as the high pitch whine got louder. Then a object broke through his window. Before he could think the object blew up into a bright white light causing to cover his eyes, jump back and scream. Then the high pitched whine started and he body started to go into sensory overload mode. He tried to move but his own clothes caused too much friction suddenly he felt his something enter his neck and it felt like his neck was being ripped apart so he screamed and tried to move. As the drug entered his system Steve slipped into unconsciousness. 

They all paused at the sound of Steve screaming.

"How do we" Thor started to question.

"Stairs" Tony answered as searched for a flashlight. Once finding one they caught up to Thor who was about to fly up the opening when the light came back on. They all ran for the elevator and pressed the button with urgency. As the elevator opened to let them out they ran to his door Jarvis interrupt.

"Captain Rogers is not here" he announced. They all paused.

"Then where is he AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SYSTEM" Tony questioned.

"I am unsure of his location he is not in the building and it seems that when you retrieved the files from the base they infiltrated your system to bypass the Arc Reactor" Jarvis explained.

"We can at least look for some clues maybe they left something" Natasha stated as she continued towards Steve's door.

"He did all of this himself" Natasha explained after they all gasped at the state of his living room. They continued in going to his bed room.

"So they shut down the power and came in through the window" Thor assessed.

"But he could've taken then there has to be more to whatever plan they had" Clint disputed.

"There is more" Bruce stated as he pick up the flash bomb, from earlier, examining it.

"But he would've heard them" Tony said as he grabbed the bomb and accidentally pressed the button on the bottom of it. They all covered their ears as a high pitched noise started.

"So that answers that" Bruce announced after everyone's hearing returned.

"Guys" Natasha called as she picked up the cap to a syringe needle.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve awoke with a groan. He tried to move but felt constricted. As he opened his eyes the bright light caused him to flinch, once they adjusted he looked around to see he was in the middle of what appeared to be a operating room. He felt a draft he looked down in shock because he was only in his boxers.

"No no no no nononon" Steve whispered out and tried to break free as the temperature in the room got lower.

"That won't work little Steven" Gezchofie teased as he stood before him with a sinister smirk.

Steve started to shiver. Gezchofie lowered himself to be eye level with Steve, then he reached out and caressed his cheek. Steve froze as Gezchofie's hand started to creep lower dancing over his abs.

"S-ssss-st 'op" Steve stuttered as he tried to move but the coldness of the metal chair halted him.

"What's wrong are you cold Steven" the German asked with a knowing look, Steve said nothing.

"Fine the cold won't bother me for I have a coat" he continued then chuckled(a/n: alright then Ms.Elsa).

As the temperature continued to drop, Steve shivering got worse and his teeth started to chatter. 

"Ss-st-stopppp i-i-i itt" Steve begged.

Gezchofie put two fingers under Steve's chin and lightly lifted his head up.

"If you ask nicely" he challenged as he raised an eyebrow.

"p-pleeeassse" Steve mumbled.

Gezchofie patted him on the head like a dog. Then walked towards a control panel and pressed some buttons and the temperature slowly started to rise. He pressed more buttons and a projector screen covered the wall in front of Steve.

"You know your boyfriend remembered me" Gezchofie said. Steve turned to look at him with a shocked expression.

"Yes they had strap him down quite a lot he thrashed around and cursed my name until they put his mind back in the blender they said I triggered a repressed memory" he explained with a smirk.

"no SHUT UP YOU YOU LIAR he-he's dead I saw-watched him fall off that train" Steve growled out as tears filled his eyes.

"You saw him fall but did you see him die, did you recover his body" Gezchofie questioned. Steve looked at him silently as tears fell down his cheeks.

"That seem to be a reoccurrence with you Americans just leaving bodies or not properly checking them" he said with a chuckle.

"While we talking about thing from the past I want to play something for you Little Steven" Gezchofie explained as he pressed another button and a grainy black and white video started to play. Steve immediately recognized the place and he closed his eyes and started to struggle against the restraints again.

"Ahh so your memory is as well mine" Gezchofie stated.

Good morning little Steven

"NO" Steve yelled as he tried to break free.

Good morning doc

"What is the matter Little Steven" Gezchofie asked as he walked towards Steven.

Good now face that way little Steven

Arms up please

What are you doing get off of me

How do you expect to resist you those beautiful eyes and that smile I've wanted this since I've laid eyes on you little Steven

"STOP TURN IT OFF" Steve yelled as tears flooded down his cheeks.

Please please Gezchofie you don't want to do this think of the consequences you'll go to jail they may even kill you

HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME

"That's my favorite part" Gezchofie whispered in Steve's ear as he forcefully held Steve's face still.

You don't think I would make sure we would be alone even the janitor is gone little Steven no one will disturb us

Gezchofie please I'm begging you please don't do this I'm a virgin please just let me go I won't tell anyone I swear

Steve froze as his body went into shock. It was like he was reliving his worse moment. He could still feel everything the thrusts, being torn apart, and the blood, oh god the blood. He became nauseous. His body suddenly went into autopilot he started to feel more like a passenger in his own mind. Gezchofie let go of his face and turned to walked towards the control panel because of a loud beeping. Steve broke from the restraints and picked up the metal plate that held surgical equipment and he, with a loud yell, hit Gezchofie on the head with the plate. Gezchofie fell to the ground and Steve continued to smash the plate against his head.

The avengers bust through the door but stopped in horror with the scene before them. Clint looked at Thor expectingly Thor's eyes widened in horror and he quickly shook his and slowly backed up almost looking scared of their Captain. Steve raised up ready to hit what was left of Gezchofie's head, which wasn't much, when Natasha called out.

"Steve" she spoke calmly.

Steve froze as gave ragged breaths. Realizing what he did he dropped the heavily bent out of its hand and it gave loud clangs as it hit the ground. He looked at his hands covered in blood splatter.

"No no nonono" Steve whispered.

As he backed up he fell and landed on his butt. He hurriedly scooted away from Gezchofie's body until his back hit the wall. He hugged his knees. Natasha and Bruce slowly walked towards him.

Please.......please stop it-it hurts I'm bb-bleeding

Steve quickly covered his ears.

"STOP IT MAKE IT STOP" he yelled, startlingly the others, as he slapped his hands continually over his ears.

Thor and Tony looked around frantically to find the controls. Thor noticed all the buttons on the control panel and figured it must be the source. He aimed electricity at it and the video went off and the lights started to flicker. Natasha walked to Steve and lowered herself.

"Steve," she called softly, "he can't hurt you anymore you took your power back"

He looked at her as tears started to pool into his eyes. She opened her arms and he hurriedly accepted her hug as he sobbed.

For he was finally free Gezchofie was no longer Steve's Weakness.


End file.
